digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbamon
|level=Mega |type=Demon Lord |attribute=Virus |family=Dark Area |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |debut= |from=BeastmonDigimon Masters Greedy Being + Code Key of GreedDigimon World Data Squad MyotismonDigimon ReArise. |to=Ogudomon * (w/ Lucemon Chaos Mode, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon Rage Mode, Beelzemon, Laylamon)Digimon Carddass Battle Terminal 02 (Jump Festa Trailer) OmegaArmamon Burst Mode * (w/ Armamon)Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |java=Hideo Watanabe |javan=(Savers) |java2=Masaharu Satoh |java2n=(Cyber Sleuth) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Data Squad) |partner=Greedy girl Thomas H. NorsteinDigimon World Data Squad Kurearu |jacards= , , , , , , |s1=Barbamon X |g1=Seven Great Demon Lords }} Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon. With the appearance of a long-bearded old man, it is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing and the sin of . It resides within the heart of the Dark Area, the , and manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to run the whole gamut of evil. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and can easily manipulate the Mega-level Ghoulmon in addition to Fallen Angel Digimon. Attacks *'Death Lure': Uses its demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Digimon into an inescapable living hell, converting them to wickedness. *' ': Unleashes all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burns up everything without a trace. Even MaloMyotismon's "Screaming Darkness" releases only a fraction of these energies. * : Burns the enemy with a dark flame. *'Greedy Wand': Attacks with its favorite wand. Design Barbamon is based on the . Etymologies ;Barbamon (バルバモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(La:) . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Barbamon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Digimon Next Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Barbamon digivolves from Myotismon and SkullMeramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Barbamon is a Dark Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Taomon, Myotismon, and Datamon and can DNA Digivolve to Belphemon Rage Mode with Belphemon Sleep Mode. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Barbamon is #286, and is a Mega-level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Assassin's Arm, Super Rich, Item Master, and Healing Wave traits. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Barbamon. Barbamon digivolves from Lucemon Chaos Mode. In order to digivolve into Barbamon, your Digimon must be at least level 42 with 210 attack, but only once you have revived Barbamon. It can be hatched from the Demon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Barbamon aims to create the ultimate weapon Armamon with the data of deceased Weapon Digimon, and to lead the Erazers in an invasion of the Digital World. It is also available as an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Barbamon is a Virus Dark Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Pandemonium Lost and its support skill is Greed, which increases the amount of HP and SP received from absorption effects by 20%. In Complete Edition, Barbamon also digivolves from Phantomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Barbamon is #271 and is a Virus Dark Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon, BlueMeramon, and Phantomon. Its special attack is Pandemonium Lost and its support skill is Greed, which increases the amount of HP and SP received from absorption effects by 20%. Digimon Battle Digimon Masters Barbamon digivolves from Bastemon. Digimon Soul Chaser Barbamon is an obtainable Digimon. Digimon Links Barbamon digivolves from Myotismon and BlueMeramon. Digimon ReArise Barbamon may digivolve from Myotismon. Notes and references